The Game
by stickyfrog
Summary: K2: Kyle and Kenny's little game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: I finished a story so I'm starting a new one, I just can't help it! I write too many rare-pairs and way too much Butters; so here is my **_**first**_** K2. **

**Rated M: For coarse language and things of a sexual nature (between consenting adults). Not for the faint of heart, if you've read any of my other stories you'd understand – if you're a prude or a child turn back now! **

* * *

College was an easy change for Kyle, he'd been showered with scholarships and grants since everyone believed he was a genius, and he'd been accepted into every school he wanted to go to. Stan had _not_ gotten the football scholarship he'd been hoping for so he'd begrudgingly signed up for Colorado State with student loans and the laughable savings his mother had kept for him. Kyle went to Colorado State because he said in retrospect all universities are the same and he was glad to be Stan's roommate.

Kenny had _not_ gotten into college but Kyle had invited him to come and stay in their apartment in Fort Collins; Stan was generally unsure _why_ although Kyle had assured him Kenny could get a full time job and help to pay utilities and _of course_ he would sleep on the couch. Stan hadn't questioned it any further, he'd be with his two best friends in the city and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The apartment was a small two bedroom but it was cheaper than the dorms on campus and Kyle wasn't about to pay _more_. "You're such a jew, this place is like a shoe box." Stan said, lugging some of the heavier boxes into the living room.

Kyle gave him a quick punch in the arm, "We can _afford_ it, that's all that matters."

"I don't think it's _that_ small." Kenny shrugged dropping his trash bag of wrinkled clothes on the couch. He peeled off the jacket he'd worn on the car ride down, Fort Collins was at least fifteen degrees warmer than South Park.

"Classes start in a week, so we'd better get to studying." Kyle pulled a few large textbooks out of his book bag. Kenny and Stan both pointed at Kyle and laughed.

"I'm going to go get a look at the Fort Collins ladies." Stan raised his eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared. "Interested?" He said turning to Kenny.

"Fuck yeah! Where da ladies at?!" Kenny cheered. Stan dropped his jacket on the couch and walked out the front door. Kyle glared at Kenny who shrugged, "I had to say _something._ Come with, it might be fun."

Kyle frowned at his secret fuck buddy, who was making it increasingly difficult to keep their relationship a secret. "You're not _actually _going to look at a bunch of sluts, are you?" Kyle said disgustedly shaking his head.

"I can _look_." Kenny crouched down next to Kyle, "I'll only look at the redheaded sluts if it makes you _feel better_." He teased. Kyle pushed a hand into Kenny's forehead making him fall over. Kyle and Kenny were _not_ exclusive, because that would just be weird… they were friends… and Kenny liked girls too. Kyle would clearly get jealous when Kenny was with a girl but he couldn't voice his concerns or Kenny would think he was_ a clingy fag_, and it was just supposed to be a little 'fun'… right?

"Go ahead, I'm gonna study…" Kyle mumbled as Kenny retreated from the apartment.

* * *

Kyle _did_ study for a little while but he couldn't keep his mind off of what Kenny and Stan were doing out so late, they'd been gone for four hours. Kyle started unpacking some boxes and organizing his room until he was so sore he flopped down onto the couch. Kyle flipped through the channels absentmindedly and landed on a history channel documentary about the black plague. He thought he would be interested but he quickly fell asleep on the sofa.

When Stan and Kenny came bursting through the door drunkenly they both spotted Kyle slumped against the couch sleeping, with some _mind-numbing_ TV show on. "God! He's so boring sometimes!" Stan whispered loudly. Kenny chuckled at Stan's statement, he didn't really think Kyle was boring _at all_, he could be really fun at times… "I'm going to bed, good luck prying him off the couch he probably melted his brain with all those text books and history shows." Stan slurred, disappearing into the hallway.

Kenny sat down quietly next to Kyle and shook his shoulder gently. Kyle grunted, changed position, and continued sleeping. Kenny tickled Kyle's nose a little and the sleeping boy batted at his face in annoyance. Kenny was getting a little frustrated, he was drunk and tired and _this_ was his bed. He leaned over and stuck his tongue in Kyle's ear, this had the effect he desired. Kyle jumped away from Kenny, swinging at the air tiredly. He reached up and wiped at his now wet ear and glared at the boy next to him.

"G'morning sunshine." Kenny said in his light southern accent.

"Fuck you." Kyle continued wiping furiously at his ear. "You smell like whiskey." He gagged.

"Maybe it's all the _whiskey_ I drank?" Kenny put on a fake puzzled face.

Kyle had finally woken up a bit and stretched, he looked at Kenny evenly; the word 'disheveled' seemed too kind for the other's current appearance. "Do anything exciting?"

"Lots of things…"

"Anything _I_ wouldn't do?" Kyle crossed his arms across his chest.

"Of course! I did some body shots of some really pretty bitches. One bitch even fondled me a little… until she found out I couldn't afford to buy her a drink." Kenny noticed Kyle's tension, he always _had_ noticed… "I _would_ do body shots off _you,_ but you would never let me!" He licked his lips. "Whiskey _would_ mix well with Kyle…" He leaned closer to the other boy.

Kyle leaned further away, he was mad about all the girl's Kenny had presumably touched that night. "No sloppy seconds for me, thanks." He mumbled moodily.

"You're _such_ a hooker sometimes. I didn't even have sex with _anyone_ so it _wouldn't_ be sloppy seconds!" Kenny rolled his eyes, he liked the way Kyle looked when he was mad but his temper was infuriating sometimes. "Get off the couch then so I can go to sleep, you wicked witch." Kenny hit Kyle with a couch pillow playfully.

Kyle looked down at his feet sadly, he did want to stay here with Kenny a little while but he'd angered the other who was tired and drunk. "Well, I'm glad you all had fun _without _me, hooking up with sluts…" Kyle stood and began to retreat but Kenny pulled him down by his waist to land directly in his lap.

"Don't be so jealous." Kenny purred in his ear.

"I'm not!" He always denied it; he wasn't _supposed_ to be jealous.

"Shhh. You'll wake up Stan." Kenny licked Kyle's ear again but in a more sensual way than his prior 'wet willy', and slipped a hand down to grasp Kyle's thigh provocatively. Kyle melted against Kenny, he could never refuse the other boy anything, unless he _knew_ Kenny had been buried deep in some whore's vagina (dick face or otherwise) at which point his rage would outweigh the intense affection he'd harbored for Kenny. "I wish you'd come with us tonight, I love when you get drunk and I kept _thinking_ about you." Kenny always said sweet things when he was trying to convince his way into Kyle's pants, never just because.

One of Kenny's hands found its way into Kyle's pants and was rubbing at him leisurely, _agonizingly_ slow. Kyle could feel Kenny unbutton his own pants, and could feel Kenny's hot flesh pressing hard against his back.

"Snuggle with me for a minute?" Kenny's breath ghosted quietly against his ear. Kyle couldn't help glancing at the hallway every now and then in paranoia to check for Stan. Somehow they had kept this unspoken arrangement a secret for over two years and he didn't want to ruin it now, when they'd _just_ obtained a new found privacy.

Kyle didn't answer; he let Kenny continue his ministrations and relaxed into his touch. The blonde still smelled terribly of whiskey and cheap cologne but Kyle couldn't be bothered to care while Kenny was touching him in such a perfect way. The drunken hand moving against him got faster as did Kenny's poor attempt at humping Kyle's back, and Kyle enjoyed the sloppy sounds Kenny let escape his mouth when he was a drunk mess; when Kenny was sober he was so silent and strong which Kyle enjoyed as well.

What Kyle did _not_ enjoy was the feeling of hot liquid running down his lower back and into his pants when Kenny came, but he fought through it to enjoy his own orgasm. Before Kyle stood up he reached back to grab the front of Kenny's shirt and try to clean his back off a little unsuccessfully.

Kenny collapsed onto the couch when Kyle stood and yawned. "Pull up your pants, you idiot." Kyle grumbled before retreating to his own bedroom.

Kenny watched Kyle's ass as he walked away, grinning at the wet spot there, he hoped it stained. Kenny knew Kyle couldn't resist his charms. They hardly ever spoke a word about it, when they did they'd fight so Kenny had resigned himself to speaking with the hot tempered boy _silently, _with his touch. Kyle was hot, sexy, and smart and he was crazy about Kenny, Kenny was aware of it; he was excited when he'd found out Kyle was into _cock_ and specifically _his cock_. He'd tell Kyle he was sleeping with chicks just to see the jealous look on his face, but he never _actually_ went far with anyone anymore, it was _all _ about the game he was playing with Kyle.

* * *

Stan walked into the living room the next morning and could smell the unmistakable odor of _sex_ penetrating the living room. Kenny had probably just been masturbating last night; Stan scrunched up his nose and opened a window to get the smell out. _Fucking gross._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**A/N: **

**XxDarkSarcasm1010xX: The idea is to drag it out and make Stan oblivious for a while but he's not a **_**complete **_**idiot so he will find out eventually. **

** : I really like every **_**review**_** of yours too!**

**Rated M: For coarse language and things of a sexual nature (between consenting adults). **

* * *

Kenny's dreams were always painfully real and _vivid_ when he drank too much. A vivid dream was usually his precursor to a nasty hangover. He dreamed about the last thing he saw, the last thing he touched, he dreamt about Kyle. He dreamt about the first time Kyle had made his 'crush' known to Kenny, it was such a pleasant memory.

_Kyle was sitting on Kenny's bed trying to tutor the other boy in math because Kenny was utterly hopeless when it came to school work and he might fail based on his math grade. Kyle had innocently asked Kenny what a blow job felt like because Stan kept going on and on about why getting a BJ from Wendy was sometimes more important than keeping promises to Kyle. Kenny laughed out loud at his question and jokingly said 'want me to show you?'. Kyle blushed and accidently drew a huge line across his textbook with his pencil, he looked up at Kenny in surprise, 'WHAT?!' it reminded Kenny of Kyle's mom and made him laugh again. 'that's not funny!' Kyle added, turning even redder. 'Who said I was joking?' Kenny said suggestively. _

The blonde sat up and looked around groggily; his stomach did a nauseating flip. He had to register where he was and more importantly where the _bathroom_ was in this new environment. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled towards the hallway. He fell to his hands and knees as his stomach churned again. He saw tile in the distance and crawled towards it, his head had barely made it through the bathroom door when he lost the contents of his stomach all over the tile, it wasn't much and mostly liquid but the odor was intense. He could imagine his roommates would not appreciate the mess and thought about cleaning it before he fell back to sleep on the hallway floor just inches from the foul puddle.

He startled back to reality when something bumped his leg. He looked up at the man towering over him. "I hope you don't think _I'm _cleaning that!" Stan laughed throwing a roll of paper towels at Kenny's head. Kenny groaned and raised himself back onto his knees to start mopping up his whiskey puddle. Stan had no sympathy, Kenny had 'pre-gamed' with a cheap bottle of Southern Comfort before they hit the bar. Stan was glad he knew his own tolerance and had easily stopped his impending hangover with a banana and a glass of water the night before; _and_ he intended to have a nice greasy breakfast to rid of the headache.

Kyle came out of his room moments later and immediately clapped both hands over his face. "Oh. My. God! What's that _smell?_!"

"A mixture of Cheese curds, bile and whiskey I'm guessing." Kenny gagged at Stan's statement, he couldn't think about cheese curds right now.

Kyle sighed loudly in frustration, "I need to piss, and shower, please hurry up."

"Don't be concerned or anything…" Kenny grumbled in his raspy voice.

"You _were_ asking for it." Kyle pointed out.

"Hey, I'm going to get a breakfast burrito, you guys want anything?" Stan said, grabbing his keys.

"Coffee, black." Kyle rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Gatorade…" Kenny groaned pathetically. Stan laughed and departed from the apartment.

Kyle took the opportunity to slink past Kenny who was just finishing his cleaning and use the toilet; he couldn't wait for Kenny to leave. "Are you ok?" Kyle added in the 'concern' Kenny had requested.

"No!" Kenny said miserably.

"You wanna hop in the shower with me real quick? It might make you feel better." Kyle's words made Kenny perk up; he threw the trash bag on the front porch and scrambled to remove his clothes. Kyle laughed at his eagerness as he turned on the shower tap. He gestured at Kenny's toothbrush and grabbed a can of disinfectant to spray the area Kenny had vomited on thoroughly.

Kenny brushed his teeth quickly, completely nude before hopping excitedly into Kyle's shower. Kyle had to keep batting Kenny's hands away from his body while he was trying to wash. "No Kenny, we're here to get clean!" He laughed. He gave Kenny a quick raunchy kiss to satiate him momentarily and pushed him away again.

Kenny used the cheap body wash on both his body and hair; Kyle wondered how he didn't feel _dry_ all the time. Kyle used five _different_ products in the shower and they were _all _necessary. Body wash, moisturizing face wash, shampoo, conditioner and when he got out ridiculous amounts of lotion. Kyle found himself batting Kenny's hands away again, "I'm done though, I'm clean!" The blonde protested while chuckling at Kyle's discomfort.

They both whipped their heads around when they head the front door unlock and Kenny quickly retreated from the shower. "You're no fun!" He teased sticking his tongue out. Kyle flinched when he saw Kenny take the _only_ towel and run to the living room.

Stan came in the front door and stared at Kenny for a moment, he was dripping wet and had _Kyle's_ towel wrapped around him. "Please get some clothes on."

"Ok." Kenny said nonchalantly dropping his towel.

"Jesus!" Stan placed a hand over his eyes.

"You can call me Kenny."

* * *

Kyle took a deep breath and finished his washing routine, he got out of the shower and dried himself as best he could with his pajama pants and started his moisturizing routine.

"I can't believe Kyle let you use the shower first, he usually can't go five minutes being _dirty_." Stan joked.

Kenny snorted at the double meaning, "_No,_ he's not dirty _at all._"

Kyle finally came out of the bathroom after his hygiene routine and grabbed the coffee Stan had brought him off the kitchen counter.

Kenny couldn't help but think to himself that Kyle smelled really good and clean. "Are you going to call that girl?" Stan suddenly said while taking a huge bite of his burrito.

"What girl?" Kenny acted oblivious.

"The one who gave you her phone number, dumbass." Stan chuckled, "She was pretty fucking hot."

Kyle set his coffee down hard enough that a scalding little dribble ran down his finger, burning him. Kyle knew he shouldn't be mad that some _whore _ gave Kenny her number, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't know, maybe." Kenny shrugged, taking a sip of his Gatorade and looking at Kyle from the corner of his eye. "More important things on my mind… I need to look for a job." He looked miserable at the thought of doing _anything_ in his current state.

"Since when is work more important to you than getting some ass?" Stan leaned across the counter toward Kenny, grinning evilly.

"Since I have bills." Kenny groaned.

"He's _right_, he should look for a job." Kyle added to their conversation while reading the newspaper Stan had bought.

"Who asked _you?"_ Stan glared at his super best friend. "Well, I have four fucking classes this morning, I'm sure it'll be torture. Gotta get going."

The other two waved him off. "How many classes do _you_ have today? Twenty?" Kenny grinned.

"Two." Kyle set the newspaper down and sipped at his coffee, "I don't have to go for another hour."

"I could think of a few things we could do to pass the time." Kenny gently grabbed Kyle's arm.

Kyle ripped his arm out of the other's grasp, "I thought you were going to look for a job, or call your _whore_." He sounded rather pissy and juvenile. Kenny picked up his phone and dialed Kyle's phone number trying to be witty. Kyle hung up on the offending call, "_Not_ funny!"

"Aw, come on, you know you're the only _whore_ I have eyes for." Kyle rolled his eyes and stomped to his room, Kenny followed.

Kyle's bed was plush and soft as Kenny collapsed into his sheets, he wished he could sleep here with the redhead. Kyle was changing and Kenny was enjoying the show, he started poorly mocking stripper music as he watched the other boy undress. "Quit it!" Kyle would shout every now and then, shamefully covering his privates. He pulled on his clean clothes as quickly as humanly possible and stormed out of the room.

"You wanna get lunch with me when you come back from class?" Kenny asked innocently as Kyle started organizing his book bag.

"I don't know maybe."

"Why are you always mad at me?" Kenny was smiling widely as if it didn't matter which made Kyle even angrier than before.

"I'm not _always_ mad at you." Kyle grumbled.

"If I find a job can we have lunch together?" Kenny asked again in a baby voice.

"I guess." Kyle retreated from the apartment, although Kenny knew he didn't have to leave yet; he frowned.

* * *

Kyle had rather enjoyed his classes, although he feared Stan may have been sleeping through most of _his_ after his night of partying. Kenny was watching some stupid clip show where skateboarders fall down and drinking a _beer_. "Trying to throw up again?" Kyle growled as he walked in and dropped his bag.

"It's just _one_ beer." He waved the can, "It's my favorite drink and I was _thirsty_."

"Did you stay here all day?" Kyle assumed he _did._

"No, I got a job at that bakery on the corner." He gestured with his thumb in no particular direction.

"Wonderful. I _brought_ you lunch from the cafeteria, I need to do my homework." He tossed the Styrofoam box on the couch next to Kenny and headed for his bedroom.

Kenny opened the box, half a ruben sandwich. He'd wanted to spend some time with Kyle not eat the other half of his lunch _alone_. "Why did I even bother moving here?" He mumbled to himself.

Kyle watched the other boy from the hallway, he looked kind of sad. If he knew anyone else was in the room Kenny would be laughing and making jokes like he always did but he was just staring sadly at the sandwich. He heard Kenny's mumbled statement asking the sandwich why he even _bothered_ moving here, Kyle knew he'd talked Kenny into it selfishly. "If you're not hungry put it in the fridge. Stan'll eat it." Kenny's head snapped up towards Kyle's voice with a shocked expression that melted back into that _sly_ look he always wore.

"Why don't we _hang out_ while Stan's not here." Kenny winked, "I'd much rather have a taste of _you_." Kyle rolled his eyes, his favorite pass-time. Kenny set the sandwich down on the coffee table wand walked toward Kyle as seductively as he could with his painful hangover.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kyle grumbled. He supposed he should be more accommodating or Kenny could just decide to move away, making Kyle's heart shatter into little pieces… he was so pathetic.

"Quickly! Stan will be back in an hour or so if he comes straight home." Kyle walked to his room, the blonde followed.

"Quickies are my specialty!" Kenny laughed, pouncing on Kyle's soft mattress. "Bouncy." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kyle finally smiled, he _did_ think Kenny was very charming, he just tried not to let his guard down or Kenny might know _how much_ Kyle liked him. "Don't bounce too much; I wouldn't want you puking on my sheets!" Kyle said through a laugh.

Kenny's hilarious expression softened, "Come here." He grabbed at Kyle's hand, the only part of Kyle he could reach, and yanked the other boy on top of him.

"I hope you don't think we're going to have sex _every day_." Kyle teased.

"I know. I might _try_ every day." Kenny warned jokingly.

"I know." Kyle leaned down and kissed Kenny softly, he could taste a mixture of the blue Gatorade from breakfast and the fresh beer he'd been drinking when Kyle got home, as well as the smoky taste of cigarettes that Kyle had gotten used to over time. He used to make Kenny brush his teeth if he'd had a cigarette because Kyle couldn't stand it, but he'd come to love everything about Kenny including his bad habits.

Kenny grabbed the back of Kyle's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, he thought Kyle was too gentle and too sweet… but that's what he _liked_ about Kyle, 'making love' and 'passion' were things he'd _only_ experienced with Kyle; everyone else was just a meaningless fuck.

Kyle pulled away from their long kiss to look at his watch, "Thirty minutes until Stan's class is out. Is _this_ your idea of a 'quickie'?" He teased.

Kenny grabbed Kyle and flipped him onto his back, his nibbled at the freckly neck below him while he tore at both of their clothes. "What's a blow job feel like anyways? Stan's always canceling plans with me because Wendy said she'd give him a hummer, and I just don't understand what the big _deal _is?! What's so great about it anyways?" Kenny remembered his dream from last night and mocked Kyle's words. Kyle laughed and smacked him in the side of the head playfully.

"I don't sound like that!" Kyle was trying hard not to laugh at the stupid impression of himself. Kenny ducked down and took Kyle into his mouth. After the blonde's statement Kyle couldn't help but think of the first time they'd fooled around, it had been _just_ like this, he was vulnerable and it was _perfect_. Kyle squirmed involuntarily because Kenny had such a talented tongue, he didn't want to think about how many _other_ people Kenny may have pleasured with it but he was glad to be one of them!

The pleasure came to a halt as they both had heard the front door and Kenny's head had removed itself to look at the open door to the hallway. He quickly jumped off the bed, closed the door and locked it. "You cant just…" Kyle protested as he sat up.

"Shhh! We're studying." Kenny pounced back onto the bed.

"You don't even go to school!"

"I'm helping _you_ study?" Kyle couldn't help but to agree when Kenny took him back into his mouth to finish the job.

"Kyle? Kenny?" Stan's voice rang throughout the small apartment.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kyle arched his hips and held a hand tight across his mouth as he came, trying to tune out Stan's questioning voice. Kenny coughed and spit the liquid in his mouth into Kyle's garbage can.

"Kyle? Are you in there?" Stan tried the door knob, Kyle thought to say he was masturbating to keep Stan at bay but then he couldn't have Kenny walking out of his room.

"Yeah." He couldn't help but answer the calling voice. "Kenny's helping me with my homework." It sounded stupid when he said it and he knew it would sound fishy to Stan, especially with the _door locked_.

"Alrighty then… If you say so." Stan's footsteps started towards his bedroom leaving the two boys alone.

Kyle was still staring at the door petrified. "Hey… hey you… KYLE." Kyle returned his eyes to Kenny who was sitting at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed. "That's it, we're done?" He grumbled.

"You have to be really quiet." Kyle whispered threateningly; Kenny smiled. "Just stand right here." He gestured at the floor next to his bedside. Kenny knew Kyle preferred him standing although he wasn't sure why he still did as he was told. Kyle sat up on the side of his bed, each leg on the outside of Kenny's standing ones and swallowed Kenny's flesh as far as he could go, compensating the remaining length with a lazy hand.

Kenny knew he was better at this act than Kyle was but there was something very erotic about _watching _Kyle in such a state. Kyle; So proper, so clean, so pure, and so gorgeous in this raw state of sexuality. The special blush Kyle got only during his orgasms and never in anger or embarrassment was brightening the freckles across the bridge of his nose. Kenny reached down and tried to play dot-to-dot with Kyle's nose but his hand was swatted away like a fly and he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Stan. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Montana-Bob: Thank you! Kenny's puke scene was fun to write. **

**Rated M: For coarse language and things of a sexual nature (between consenting adults). **

* * *

Kyle very carefully laid some of his books and papers across his bed and scattered a couple of pens across the sheets trying to make it look like they were working on school work. He glanced in his mirror and noticed his insane blush and tried to fan his face off with a sheet of paper. Kenny smoothed his own hair and clothes out and unlocked the door.

Stan was lounging on the couch watching TV, he glance at them as they emerged from the room. Kyle stood there awkwardly while Kenny expertly pretended that nothing happened. Stan gave Kenny a once over with his eyes as if he'd never seen him before. "What were you studying?" He asked suspiciously.

"Calculus." Kyle said abruptly without thinking.

"Yes… math… it's fascinating." He shot a glare back at Kyle and mouthed the words, 'Calculus? What the fuck?'

"I thought math made you want to stab yourself in the eye?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Kenny protested.

"Those were your words exactly." Kyle was sweating more than normal for the current temperature while he watched the exchange. "Why was the door locked?"

"It was habit, didn't mean to." Kyle said in his defense. Stan shrugged, _Oh thank god._

* * *

Kyle's heart was pounding for the rest of the day and he couldn't remove the obnoxious blush on his face. He'd almost been caught by Stan, which had only happened twice before in the last two years, it always made his heart race.

_Two months after Kenny and Kyle started fooling around; they were having a rather heated make-out session on Kyle's bed, they hadn't thought to lock the door. Stan came over unannounced and he barged right into Kyle's room without knocking. Kenny had acted fast and tumbled off the bed, Kyle winced as he hit the floor hard. At first he wasn't sure what Kenny was doing but realized he was an expert at lying. Stan asked a lot of questions in succession while scrutinizing the scene, 'What are you guys doing? Why are you all sweaty?' Kenny stood up from the floor rubbing at his sore arm, 'We were wrestling and clearly Kyle won.' Stan didn't question them any further. _

_The second time was nearly a year later, they were at the lake and Kenny was pushing Kyle up against a tree and devouring his neck. Kyle kept whispering to Kenny that this was too public, they needed to go elsewhere. Kenny glanced around and saw no one so continued his exploration. 'Kenny, is that you?' Stan's voice came from a distance away, he'd probably spotted Kenny's jacket behind the tree. Kyle pushed Kenny away frantically and Kenny smiled calmly into the distance and waved at Stan. Stan couldn't see Kyle so he stayed perfectly still. 'I Think I lost my cell phone out here earlier can you call it, man?' Kenny pulled his beat-up old nokia out of his pocket and dialed the other boy. Stan went running off towards the ringing noise of his own fancy smartphone. Kyle hopped up when Stan turned his back, kissed Kenny on the cheek quickly and started running away from the other two. Kenny seemed to enjoy getting almost caught and always had a plan but it made Kyle have panic attacks. _

When Kyle came out of the kitchen the other two boys were sitting on the couch laughing and chugging at their beers as if in contest with one another. "You guys drank last night, wasn't that enough?" Kyle complained.

"Come on, loosen up, you're supposed to have _fun_ in college." Stan berated him.

"Let's play a drinking game!" It was practically Kenny's catch phrase.

"What game can we play with three people?"

"I never!" Kenny grinned. Kyle sighed and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

Kenny and Stan were occupying the couch so Kyle begrudgingly sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Stan changed the TV to some rock music channel.

"I'll start." Stan said happily, "I've never done _anal_." He stared at Kenny who immediately took a chug of his beer unabashedly. Kenny then glared at Kyle who took a little sip. "WHAT?!" Stan laughed in his direction, Kyle blushed.

"I've never stayed up past midnight studying." Kenny chuckled as he watched Kyle take another little sip.

"I've never skipped studying to party." Kyle growled, watching the two other boys take a drink.

"I've never had a threesome." Stan laughed. Kyle was glad Stan was targeting Kenny, but Kenny was targeting _him_.

"I've never celebrated Chanukah." Kenny said excitedly, Kyle narrowed his eyes at him while he sipped at his beer.

"I've never fucked Wendy." Kyle stared at Stan who laughed and took a drink, watching Kenny out the corner of his eye hoping he wouldn't drink to that.

"I've never had a brother." Stan said. Both Kenny and Kyle drank.

Kyle felt like they were _both_ targeting him as he was hardly sitting out any rounds. Kenny took his turn, "I've never been to Disneyland." Kyle and Stan drank.

"I've never had a _sister_." Kyle said making them both drink.

By the end they were all at least buzzed and a few more beers in they'd forgotten their game to collapse all over the couch and have ridiculous drunken conversations with each other. Stan eventually passed out between Kyle and Kenny, he'd had the longest day of all of them.

Kenny whispered excitedly, "We can go fuck, he's passed out!"

Kyle smacked Kenny on the side of the head, "Shut the fuck up!" Kenny stood and grabbed Kyle's arm to drag him back into his bedroom.

"What? The blow job wasn't enough for you?" Kyle asked as Kenny was locking the door again.

"Uh, no! What's that word you always use for me…?" Kenny looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Insatiable? Voracious? Ravenous? Greedy?" Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, how do you do smart stuff when you're _drunk? _It's so sexy…" Kenny said before pouncing on the other boy like a wild animal. Kyle was dizzy from the alcohol and easily collapsed on the bed under Kenny's pressure, giggling like a fool. It would be a shame when Kyle met a man he deserved; Kenny was rather fond of him, most especially when he smiled.

Kenny's humor dissolving away was nearly visible; he knew laughing ruined the mood for the redhead. "Shhh." He soothed the other, "Just relax." Kyle propped his arms up behind his head with a self-satisfied grin. "Oh! Who's greedy now?" Kenny mocked as he aligned their bodies. '_I am greedy…'_ Kyle thought, '_I want you all to myself.'_

Kenny hummed against the side of Kyle's neck, nuzzling at the other's skin affectionately. The two were rather versatile when it came to who was on top and bottom on a given romp but when Kyle was drinking he almost always ended up on bottom, in fact more than half the time he did because he enjoyed it more than Kenny.

Kenny undressed the redhead slowly and teasingly because they had some extra time tonight and for once he _didn't_ have to rush. Once they were both fairly undressed Kyle changed his position, he didn't like it on his back it made his legs really sore the next morning. Kyle's favorite position was standing, as they had to hide in the shower so many times to do this he'd grown accustomed to it. In bed Kyle would kneel, leaning slightly forward with his hands on the wall; it was the best angle for both of them.

Kenny enjoyed the view for a long moment before Kyle looked over his shoulder to glare at the blonde. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He mocked.

"Oh, a picture? Can I?" Kenny suggested.

"Fuck no!" Kenny edged himself up behind the other boy and pressed their hot skin together, and reached around to give Kyle a few expert strokes before taking the plunge. Teasing, it was a talent of Kenny's but it drove Kyle mad, it made him ache. Kenny finally spread some slimy product on his cock and pressed it against the other boy's ass. Kyle whined and pressed his forehead against the wall in frustration. Kenny _really_ enjoyed Kyle drunk, it didn't happen often but it subdued the redhead's general temper and embarrassment all at once. Kenny teased his tip against the other boy a bit before gently pressing forward, he _was_ a tease and he enjoyed being one. Kyle was eager, another excellent side effect of the intoxication. They pressed against each other in a lazy drunk rhythm, or as close to a rhythm as they could get. They were both making more noise than usual as they were too sloppy to think about being careful or quiet.

Stan was sitting on the couch, he must have passed out he thought as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. _'Better get to bed'_, He lazily grabbed banana and a bottle of water and stumbled down the hall.

Stan stopped by Kyle's door where he could swear he'd heard a… moan. It was definitely Kyle, he couldn't be masturbating that loud, could he? He hadn't gone out, how could he have gotten a girl here? Another voice's grunt came from the door, but this time it wasn't Kyle… it wasn't a girl either. Stan glanced at the couch where his blonde friend _should_ be sleeping. He heard distinct _sex_ noises, he clapped a hand across his mouth as the hallway spun around him, he stumbled into the bathroom and evacuated his stomach into the toilet. He leaned his head against the cold toilet seat and groaned, he wouldn't be able to stand at this point, there was no way. Stan fell asleep with his head against the bowl, not bothering to flush.

* * *

**A/N: Will Stan remember this in the morning? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Serendipityrain711: So glad to hear I'm converting you across the board, I'll get to work on that Kyman for you, I don't really **_**like**_** Cartman but I only have to like one of the characters to get a story on the roll and I love Kenny. **

**XxDarkSarcasm1010xX: I used to write all my stories in the first person. I prefer third person now, or 'god mode' and for some reason I hate moving settings now, where as first person it was easy to move settings since you're always following one person around. **

**Rated M: For coarse language and things of a sexual nature (between consenting adults). **

* * *

"Fuck!" Kyle woke to the sound of Kenny's exclamation. The two boys were sweaty, hung-over, and tangled with one another.

"What?!" Kyle asked frantically.

"It's morning and I'm still _in here!_" Kenny whispered.

"Fuck…" Kyle had a similar reaction when he realized the problem; Kenny was supposed to go back out to the couch last night. "Maybe he's still asleep and you can sneak out there?" Kyle whispered, hopes still high that Stan hadn't noticed or was still passed out on the couch.

Kenny dressed quickly, he was _very_ good at dressing quickly. He popped his head out the bedroom door and glanced toward the couch… empty… then towards Stan's bedroom… the door was wide open. "What the fuck?" Kenny whispered. It was only six in the morning; there was no way Stan was out and about after drinking. He quietly shuffled toward the couch to feign sleep but noticed something out the corner of his eye. Stan was curled around the toilet in the fetal position.

Kenny kneeled down and gave his friend a shake to make sure he was breathing. Stan shot up from his position in shock and banged his head hard against the toilet. "Ow! What the fuck?" He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked up at Kenny.

"you okay, man?" Kenny asked.

"No, I need to talk to you." Stan narrowed his eyes at Kenny. Stan knew something was fishy a long time ago but he didn't have proof, Kyle nearly confirmed his fears by inviting Kenny to come live with them… and then last night. Stan's stomach turned again, he'd always had a weak stomach and he didn't get his banana last night, it was lying on the bathroom floor!

"Let's go get some coffee." Kenny grabbed one of Stan's arms and hauled him off the floor.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Kenny asked after Stan had taken an aspirin and his first drink of coffee.

Stan was rubbing his head in agony and staring down at the table top, "So… last night were you and Kyle wrestling, studying, having a tickle fight or moving heavy furniture? Which is it this time? I'm sure you have a ridiculous excuse as usual."

Kenny paled and started wringing his hands together in nervousness; he didn't know Stan had suspicions and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He wished Kyle were here to help him with his big brain and excellent Stan charming powers. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kenny replied sadly, Stan's eyes met his. Kenny was trying to play stupid but he knew it wasn't working by the look on Stan's face. Kenny would have _loved_ to just tell Stan, '_Okay, you caught us, we're fucking. Haha' _but Kyle didn't want Stan to know… probably because it was embarrassing for him, Kenny was a worthless hick and Kyle was pure perfection.

"Calculus?! Do you _both_ think I'm stupid or just Kyle?" Stan started looking kind of angry while he was making his well-deserved assumptions.

Stan was making Kenny really nervous; he wasn't very good at this _talking_ thing. "Why don't you ask Kyle? I can't say _anything!_"

Stan removed the angry look and replaced it with an interested look. "Why? _Kyle_ doesn't want you to say anything or you don't want to?"

"Say anything about what?" Kenny diverted his gaze and returned his mouth to his coffee to keep it busy.

The two returned to the apartment quickly, as Stan had realized he wasn't going to get _anything_ out of Kenny. Stan turned his attention to his super-best-friend who was already studying diligently at his desk. Kenny quietly propped himself against the hall wall next to Kyle's room where shit was _going down_ right now, he had to hear it…

"Hey." Stan said casually, "Do anything _fun_ last night?"

"Eh." Kyle shrugged, still not looking at the other man.

"Anything_ I_ wouldn't do?" Stan repeated Kyle's favorite question to ask Stan after a night of partying.

"No." Kyle added nonchalantly.

Stan leaned his hands down onto Kyle's desk, shocking the other boy out of his trance. Stan leaned close to the redhead's ear to whisper, he knew Kenny was listening, "So, you have a quick answer for why you and Kenny were _moaning_ in your room last night?" Kyle did a take-back and stared at Stan wide-eyed.

"It's not what you think!" Kyle said really fast and jumbled.

"Can I have the _truth _this time?" Stan crossed his arms across his chest. _He knows!_ Kyle thought frantically.

"We were…" Kyle started sweating although the apartment was only sixty five degrees, he felt like he was being scolded by his mother, "We were having sex." Kyle voice was small and full of anxiety, his eyes were burning and his lip was shaking.

"Was _that_ so hard?" Stan sneered at his friend. He noticed Kyle looked like he was about to cry, which was ridiculous.

Kyle looked around to see if Kenny was standing by for backup but he was nowhere to be seen. The truth was he was in the hallway slapping a hand across his mouth in shock over hearing Kyle's words. "I'm sorry." It was all Kyle could think of to say but it made his heart crumble into pieces. He loved Kenny but not like he loved his super-best-friend.

"What are you apologizing for? For keeping secrets?" Stan asked incredulously.

"I don't know." Kyle looked away because if he kept looking directly at Stan he was going to cry like a bitch and that wouldn't help matters. "It's okay if you want to move out or something…" He sniffed, his emotions were betraying him.

"I don't want to move out!" Stan laughed, "I don't care if you're gay, dude. Just stop making Kenny sleep on the couch and move his damn things in here. Do you ever think about how that makes _him_ feel, Being dejected to the couch?" Stan smiled.

"He's not my _boyfriend_." Kyle scoffed.

Stan scratched his head, "Why?"

"He sleeps with _other people_, Stan. He doesn't care about me." Kyle lowered his voice to a whisper but Kenny could still hear him from the hallway, it made him frown.

"Then why _bother_?" Stan threw his arms up in defeat. Kenny flinched again, this was _not_ going well.

"I still _like_ him." Kyle's voice kept getting even quieter, Kenny almost couldn't hear.

Stan walked over and closed the door to finish the conversation, Kenny sighed in defeat and retreated to the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about _what_ they were talking about.

"Don't you want to date someone who _only_ wants you?" Stan asked incredulously.

"You have one night stands all the time, Stan!" Kyle accused.

"Not with the _same_ person, Kyle. Do you sleep with other people too?"

"Hell no!" Kyle said defensively, he was not promiscuous _thank you very much!_

"Then how is that _fair_?" Stan grimaced.

"I never asked him to be _fair._" Kyle stood up throwing his pen across his desk, frustrated with the interrogation, and walked out to the living room. He landed on the couch next to Kenny, crossing his arms angrily. He didn't _like_ talking about how weak he was about the whole situation; he didn't even talk to Kenny about it.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked, rubbing the redhead's back gently. Kyle shrugged his arm off and huffed. "I like _you too_." He whispered in Kyle's ear, this made Kyle stand up and stalk off towards the kitchen.

"Don't eaves drop on me!" Kyle slammed his hands down on the counter, '_god, he's hot when he's mad!'_ Kenny thought.

"I didn't _mean _to." Kenny _didn't _sleep with other people and he _did_ care about Kyle, he just didn't want to hold Kyle back from something better.

Kenny walked over to the bar, He also didn't want Kyle to _stop_ sleeping with him for no reason. "I do too care about you, you stupid douchbag. Get the sand out of your vagina."

"I don't have _sand_ in my fucking _vagina!"_ Kyle scowled.

* * *

**A/N: TY, please review if you have time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Serendipityrain711: I started your Kenman :) **

**XxDarkSarcasm1010xX: The next great venture is usually making them fall in **_**loooove**_**, but sometimes I like to throw a curveball and have an unhappy ending and I **_**have**_** had a lot of happy endings lately :D Muahahahaha**

**Montana-Bob: Threesome! Just kidding… **

**Rated M: For coarse language and things of a sexual nature (between consenting adults). **

* * *

After Stan found out about Kyle and Kenny's 'game' Kyle became distant with both Stan _and_ Kenny. Kenny was taking it rather hard, no pun intended as he _did_ have serious blue balls.

Kenny hadn't cheated on Kyle in over a year, but the urge was slowly creeping up on him. He thought to himself, maybe he could discreetly find someone who _looked_ like Kyle to get his frustrations out and no one would ever have to know. Kyle never asked or found out anyway, and he already _assumed_ Kenny was sleeping around.

Kenny gave a last-ditch effort while Stan was in class, he banged on Kyle's locked bedroom door with his fist. "Hey! Whacha doin?"

"Homework." Kyle grumbled through the door.

"Can I come in?" Kenny whined.

"No!" Kyle's reply was short and mean.

He couldn't take it anymore, Kenny grabbed his wallet and keys and left the apartment. He wasn't sure where he was headed but he stumbled into a college party around the fraternities and sororities that looked like a lot of fun.

* * *

Kyle wasn't studying at all, he was lying in bed thinking about the last few days and how it felt when Stan had asked him that fateful question _'How is that fair?'_. Stan was right, Kenny was _using_ him when Kyle should be off looking for something meaningful or at least having some fun. When he thought about Kenny with someone else it made his heart shatter, so he didn't bother _asking_ anymore, he just assumed Kenny hadn't changed at all.

Stan was being kind of weird around him lately, pulling that macho 'I'm still your best friend but don't touch me if you're gay' crap. An accidental brush of their legs or arms would make Stan jump three feet into the air, it was infuriating.

Kyle slowly stood, he figured it was no use being _mad_ at Kenny because Stan was being a weirdo. He walked out to the living room to find the apartment empty, Kenny had left…

* * *

Stan burst through the door with a vengeance as he arrived home from school. "Kyle!" He shouted, earning his friend's attention.

"What?" Kyle looked at him with wide eyes, Stan was clearly frantic.

"This is unacceptable, we _need_ to kick Kenny out!" He growled.

"Why?!" Kyle stood and faced his suddenly neurotic friend.

Stan pulled out his cell phone and held it up to Kyle's face. The picture was of two half-naked people tangled together on a lawn surrounded by empty beer bottles and red plastic cups. He couldn't make it out at first, staring stupidly at the phone, but he slowly realized… it was Kenny… Kenny and some slutty fucking college girl! Kyle angrily swatted at Stan's hand, knocking his phone to the ground.

"What the fuck, man! You're gonna break it." Stan stooped down to grab the assaulted electronic.

Kyle took a deep breath, "_Why_ did you show me that?" He growled through his teeth.

"Because, unlike _some_ people I actually _care_ about you. What a concept!" Stan frowned.

Kyle's betraying eyes were burning with un-spilt tears and he was huffing in aggravation. He didn't _want_ proof, he didn't _ask_ for proof. "God! I _know._" Kyle's voice had a sad tone to it and he stomped off to his bedroom so he wouldn't cry in front of Stan… fucking Stan!

* * *

Kenny had stopped just short of fucking the girl, she was dumb and drunk and he just wasn't enjoying it as much as he thought he would. She wasn't laughing, She didn't smell good, she didn't have sexy little freckles, she wasn't making cute little smug remarks at him, she wasn't Kyle… she was a ditz and he was _fucking everything up_.

He pushed her away gently and said he was tired, he led her back to her drunk friends and stalked off toward home. He was ashamed of the burning hicky he could feel materializing on his neck, "Fucking vampire bitch." He was ashamed of himself entirely, but it's not as if Kyle had ever _asked_ for them to be exclusive.

He couldn't wait to get home and try to talk to Kyle again; strangely enough he really _missed_ the other boy. He pushed through the door lazily, the minor effects of a slight buzz controlling his slow movements. Kyle was sitting on the couch… waiting up for him? It made him smile as he dropped his keys on the kitchen island. "Hey."

"Did you have _fun_?" The general aggravation was clear in his voice.

"Not really." Kenny's smile fell, "It would have been more fun if you were there…"

Kyle scoffed, "Yeah, I totally want to watch you grope whores all night!" He said sarcastically.

"I wasn't…" The lie was like second-nature at this point.

"Dark hair, black lace bra, butterfly tattoo on her ASS! Is it ringing a bell?" Kyle was standing at this point, he was fuming at Kenny. "So, did you do anything _I_ wouldn't do?" It was a phrase Kyle often said playfully before they fucked, tonight it was _not_ playful.

Kenny looked at the carpet, kicking his foot against the ground. He could feel the shame burning in that hicky again, he _knew_ Kyle could see it. "Yes." He'd never answered like that before. "I didn't have sex with her." He added in a small voice.

"Why should I care?" Kyle said in a fake monotone voice and dragged himself into his room, slamming the door.

* * *

**A/N: OW. Writers block is like running into a brick wall head first, but I had to churn out a short teaser chapter for you. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

** : Sorry! Hope this one is better for you. **

**Serendipityrain711: You're welcome :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on all my stories, I have been having a rough time with college (business is boring and time consuming). It's really hard to write a paper about economical innovation and then write fan fiction!**

* * *

Kyle was a mess but he focused all of his efforts on school work to get his mind off the emotional pain, he had gone into robot mode. Stan had booted Kenny without Kyle's consent and the blonde was now in the living room packing his things.

"Hey." Kenny said stepping into Kyle's doorframe. The redhead was mulling over some school book and ignoring Kenny altogether. "Stan asked me to leave." Kyle stayed silent, looking at his book. "I don't really have any money or any way to get home but I get it…" Kyle still hadn't budged. "I just wanted to say bye…" Kyle closed the book and sighed, he still didn't look directly at Kenny but Kenny knew he was listening. "I'm sorry for hurting you." Kenny eyes were dry but there was a slight waver in his voice that eluded to sadness. They were both silent for a long awkward moment before Kyle finally met Kenny's eyes.

Kenny could feel a tug in his chest, pressure, a hiccough rising, and waterworks starting. He forced the feelings down, rejection was not new to him and he knew this would happen eventually. "You didn't hurt me." Kyle responded coldly, but Kenny could see the pain and betrayal in his expression.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" _before I go live on the disgusting street panhandling and being worthless as usual? _Kyle turned his head towards the window by his desk and sighed again.

"No, you can't."

Kenny couldn't hold it back anymore, the pressure grew to the point that he felt like vomiting and his eyes became instantly wet. Only his father had ever broken his wall, only his father had ever caused him to throw a tantrum… "FINE! Fuck you, Kyle. You fucking asshole! YOU never asked me _not_ to be with anyone else! You never really cared about me anyways did you, you stupid dick! Well, I cared about YOU! A LOT!" He was screaming to the point that his throat burned. He childishly turned and kicked Kyle's open schoolbag off the TV stand, spewing its contents across the floor, he then proceeded to grab stacks of papers that fell from it and tear them into little pieces, _hopefully his hoity-toidy fucking smart ass homework_. He was spewing obscenities that made no sense, kicking Kyle's things across the floor, and spitting on Kyle's bed. "Have a nice life, Mr. Perfect." He sobbed out just before storming out of the room with his small bag of belongings.

Kyle calmly assessed the damage for a moment before standing. He wasn't mad about the schoolwork that was torn to shreds, or the general mess, or the spit dripping down the side of his pillow… He stood and walked out to find Kenny gathering the last of his things, and he was crying… not just crying but _balling_. Kyle had never seen Kenny cry or care about anything for that matter. "Wait." Kyle said calmly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kenny spit out harshly.

"I changed my mind." Kyle frowned.

"About the kiss? I don't want it anymore." He growled.

"I don't want you to go." Kenny froze at Kyle's words and turned away, his back moved softly with a couple of light sobs. "I'll tell Stan, just put your stuff down."

"Kenny's bag fell from his shoulder, but he caught it in his hand. "I don't think I can handle the way you've been treating me." Kenny rubbed the remaining tears away but still felt the nagging pressure in his chest. _This must be what people mean when they say they can feel their heart breaking._

"I want everything to go back to normal, except for one thing…" Kyle looked at the ground.

"You don't wanna be with me?" Kenny hiccoughed again.

"I don't want anyone _else_ to be with you."

"I'm sorry about your stuff." Kenny gestured toward Kyle's room, he was still trying to hide his wet face.

Kyle stepped forward and took Kenny into his arms giving him a tight squeeze. The bag finally fell to the floor, "I don't care." Kyle mumbled into the blonde's shoulder.

"I won't ever even _look_ at anyone else again." He whispered into Kyle's ear, "Put a tracking device on me if you want."

Kyle chuckled, "I love you, Kenny."

Kenny stiffened in Kyle's arms, he wasn't sure if he was able to say those words back. He _did_ love Kyle but the next time they fought it would hurt more if they'd both said it… "Me too." He managed, squeezing Kyle harder.

"Saying goodbye?" Stan asked nonchalantly as he strolled into the living room to find his roommates in each other's arms.

"He's not going anywhere, Stan. We worked it out." Kyle said, releasing Kenny and turning toward his friend.

"You _trust_ him?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Stan grumbled, eyeballing Kenny.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since Kyle and Kenny had been this close, tangled with one another in Kyle's bed. Kenny's bag of things was resting in the corner of Kyle's closet, it was intentional that Kenny would be sleeping here tonight and would be for the remainder of their lease.

"Stop tickling me, it's _not_ sexy." Kyle laughed against Kenny's lips.

"But it's so much fuuuuun." Kenny was digging his fingers into Kyle's soft stomach to create the wonderful sound of Kyle's laughter.

"I could think of a few other things that are _more_ fun." Kyle wiggled his eyebrows comically.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like your mouth, my dick, like now! I'll laugh if that what you're into!" Kyle grinned up at his _boyfriend_.

Kenny shrugged before tearing at Kyle's pants eagerly and lowering his head to get to work on his lover. Kenny had been uncharacteristically _giving_ lately, so he'd be stupid not to use it to his advantage. Kyle lowered his eyes to watch Kenny bobbing his head into Kyle's lap enthusiastically. He was pleasuring himself with his hand while sucking Kyle off and the image was very erotic to watch.

"I could get used to all this attention!" Kyle smiled down at Kenny's ridiculous seductive look.

Kenny popped his mouth off of Kyle to make a snappy comeback but all he could manage was, "God, I love your fucking face."

"I love you too…"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: There! A happy ending, shut up :)**

**Ty for reviewing/following/faving, you've all been wonderful.**


End file.
